Birth of a new Juubi
by XXX-23
Summary: A Natsumi(Femnaru) x Kurama(kyuubi) Lemon oneshot


Uzumaki Senju Natsumi, daughter of Yondaime Hokage Senju Minato and the red hot blooded habanaro Uzumaki Kushina as well as great great granddaughter of Senju Hashirama as well as Uchiha Madara, though the last one was unknown till she was able to awaken her sharingan when she was in the forest of death during her first chunin exams, had finally achieved her dream of becoming the Hokage 8 years after the end of fourth great shinobi war.

She was able to defeat and seal Otsutsuki Kaguya, the first chakra user, and seal all the tailed beast chakra into herself reviving the juubi, though she was able to save Kurama by making him the new juubi. Her newly awakened rinnegan had helped her in the task a lot.

She was at the moment on her way home after finishing her daily today's stack of paperwork. She was 25 years of age. She stood at good height of 5 feet and 9 inches, had waist length sun kissed golden blonde hair which was tied in a single ponytail with two chest length bangs framing her beautiful heart shaped face, azure blue eyes, and large round DD cup breasts, she was slim but not skinny and had all the curves in the right places.

In total, she looked like an angel on earth. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that ended just above her knees, a red top which hugged her sexy body; she had a pair of black ninja sandals adorning her feet. Over that she wore a red short sleeved high collar cloak with black flame pattern at the hem that reached till her ankles with Rokudaime Hokage written at the back in black.

She soon reached the Senju clan compound and entered the main house where she stayed with her grandmother Tsunade. She was at the moment out of the village as the ambassador of Konoha. She was currently in Kumo and will be out for a few more months.

She entered her room and changed into some casual clothes. She was now wearing a high collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose fitting green dress and a pair of slippers like her mother used to wear. She had undone her ponytail as well. She lay on her bed and entered her mindscape.

She was meaning to meet her tenant and long time friend since he woke up a few weeks ago. Apparently the ascension to juubi had forced him into slumber so she was unable to meet him for all this time.

He was behaving very awkwardly since he woke up and she wanted to find out why after all he was her best friend and secret crush as well, though no one knew that bit of information.

After entering her mindscape she quickly found Kurama sleeping by a lake. She had changed her mindscape from the sewer to a lush green clearing with a lake and a few huge trees when she was first able to enter her mindscape.

There was major change in Kurama's appearance. He was now a huge wolf instead of a fox. He had ten tails instead of nine, but that was expected as he was the juubi now. He now had a blood red fur instead of the orange that he had when he was the kyuubi.

Kurama sensed her nearing him and woke up. "Hey Natsumi, how are you? How much time has it been?" he asked her as she reached him. "Hi kurama, I am good, how about you? How are you feeling now? 8 years is a long time you know" Natsumi replied.

"It has been that long huh. Well I am feeling good. Though I am now a ten tailed wolf instead of the nine tailed fox I was before the sealing." He replied. Natsumi smiled and sat near him. They talked for a while before Natsumi decided it was a good time to tell Kurama about her long time secret.

"You know Kurama, I have had a crush on you for a long time now" Natsumi confessed. Kurama was shocked after hearing this. He too liked Natsumi. She was the only person who had befriended him and also she was the only one to best him in a fight when she took his chakra.

"I feel the same for you Natsumi. You are the only person who tried and succeeded in befriending me. You saved me from my hate and even bested me in combat. You are the only one whom I will ever consider to be my mate" Kurama confessed too. Natsumi blushed from the praise and was happy too that he thought of her in the same way.

"You know Kurama, I always used to imagine how you would look in your human form" said Natsumi. Kurama chuckled nervously for he knew Natsumi wouldn't like his answer. Seeing him chuckle Natsumi asked "What is the matter Kurama? Why do you sound so nervous?". "I don't have human form Natsumi" Kurama answered.

"Whaaaatt?" yelled Natsumi "You are the most powerful demon in existence and you don't even have a human form?" "It is not my mistake that I don't have a Human form, it is not like I needed one until now" replied Kurama. Natsumi saddened on hearing this. Seeing her sad Kurama added "Though I know how to gain the ability to do so"

Natsumi's mood brightened up the moment he said those words and she jumped on to Kurama right in front of his eyes and asked him "How I can help you achieve that ability? I will do anything to help you achieve a human form"

"Well, you see for this to work I will have to mate with a human" explained Kurama. "What do you mean by this Kurama?" asked Natsumi. "This means I will have to have sex with a human and make her my mate" Further explained Kurama.

Natsumi was speechless for a moment and then grinned "Lets do this then fast Kurama". "You don't have problem having sex with a wolf?" asked a baffled Kurama. "Well, if it helps you achieve a human form, them I am ready for it" replied Natsumi. This made Kurama happy that she was up for it and now he will never be alone in the world.

"Well, it will be good if you could reduce your size somewhat" said Natsumi bringing Kurama out of his thoughts. Kurama grinned and started shrinking in size. When it was completed, he was just a feet smaller than Akamaru.

Natsumi also took off her clothes in the meantime. When Kurama saw her naked angelic body, he couldn't stop himself from getting hard. "You look like am angel Nat-chan" exclaimed Kurama. Natsumi blushed at the comment as well as the nick name he had given her.

Kurama asked her to lie down on the ground. She complied with his request happily. Kurama walked up to her and gave her huge breasts an experimental lick before sucking on them using his teeth to chew her nipples softly.

His actions sending jolts of pleasure up Natsumi's spine causing her to moan loudly. He moved lower licking her smooth belly on the way. When he reached her shaven pussy, he licked her pussy lips and then plunged his tongue into her warm folds.

Since it was her first time, Natsumi soon reached her orgasm moaning loudly when she came. Kurama was happy to drink his mate's love juices. He didn't even leave a single drop and slurped up all of it.

Natsumi was in heaven. She had never felt such pleasure before. After the orgasm her eyes became lidded and her cheeks were flushed. It took her some time to come back to her senses. "You taste wonderful Nat-chan" Kurama said once she came to her senses. Natsumi blushed from the comment. "Lets get to main course now" exclaimed Kurama.

Kurama then placed his big cock, which was 12 inches in length and had a width of 2 inches with a big knot about twice the width of the cock at the base, at the entrance of Natsumi's pussy. He looked Natsumi in the eye for permission to which she nodded giving him the green light.

"Don't worry Kurama, I have broken my hymen long ago during training" said Natsumi. Kurama smiled and started to enter his cock into her warm pussy folds slowly. Natsumi couldn't stop her moaning from the pleasure she was receiving right now. It was good for her that she was in her mindscape that no one would be hearing her loud moans.

When he was half way in, Kurama took his cock out of her leaving only the head inside her. He then pushed harder than before and penetrated her again, this time his whole dick was inside her except the knot. Natsumi came to orgasm from him entering his full cock in her vagina.

He was poking at the entrance of her womb with his cock. He used two of his tails to massage her big boobs and another tail to poke into her asshole increasing the pleasure she was receiving.

He again took his dick out and plunged it inside again. He entered his tongue into her mouth effectively muffling her moans. He started to thrust in and out of her in a slow pace, pleasuring her as much as he could.

He took out his tongue so that Natsumi could take in some air. "Harder Kurama-kun, faster, fuck me harder" moaned Natsumi. Kurama complied with her request and increased his pace.

After some time of fucking her senseless, Kurama was nearing his orgasm. Natsumi, in this time, had multiple orgasms and was nearing another one. "I am close Nat-chan" exclaimed Kurama. "I am close too, Kurama-kun" Natsumi moaned out, "lets cum together" she added before locking her hands behind Kurama's neck.

"Nat-chan, I want you to bite me in the scruff of my neck when we orgasm, okay, I will be doing the same to you" Kurama ground out in between his thrusts.

With one final thrust, Kurama plunged his whole dick into her vaginal folds including the knot successfully penetrating her womb and orgasmed. Natsumi too was brought to an orgasm by him penetrating her womb. They bit each other at the nape oh each other's necks and were surrounded by a blinding white light.

When the light died down, in place of Kurama stood a tall handsome man. He was 6 feet 3 inches in height and had blood red hair that was spikey and reached to the back of his neck. He had red wolf ears above his head along with ten fluffy wolf tails. He also had three whiskers like marks on each of his cheek.

Natsumi also had undergone some physical changes. Her hair was now white like that of Otsutsuki Kaguya instead of the sun kissed blonde that she had before. She also had wolf ears on the top of her head and she also had ten wolf tails.

Both her tails and ears had snow white fur unlike the blood red of Kurama's. Her complexion also became fairer as her skin colour paled and now matched Tsunade's.

Both Kurama and Natsumi were still in the same position with Kurama's cock inside Natsumi and both biting each other's neck. They separated slowly from each others' embrace amd took in the changes that had taken place.

"You look handsome Kurama-kun in this human form" exclaimed Natsumi. "You look beautiful too Nat-chan with the new hair colour and wolf tails and ears" said Kurama. Natsumi's eyes widened on hearing this. She then noticed the changes that her body had undergone. "How did this happen Kurama-kun" she asked curiously.

"You see this mark?" asked Kurama pointing to his neck which now sported a white mark where Natsumi had bitten him. It looked like a ten tailed wolf sitting on its hind legs and its ten tails dancing behind it.

"You have a similar mark too" he continued and true to his words, she had the same mark in blood red colour where Kurama had bitten her. "This mark represents that we are now mates. It will be visible in the real world too. I transferred the yin part of my chakra to you while taking the yin part of your chakra for myself. This allowed me to achieve this human form you see while my chakra gave you the form in which you are now" explained Kurama.

Natsumi nodded in understanding but asked her question which he had not answered "Okay, I understood that but why give me your chakra".

"I have lived alone for a long time Natsumi, I don't want to repeat such life, so I gave you the yin part of my chakra. In a year I will regenerate that part and you will generate the yang part equal to the yin part I gave you making you into another juubi and also it will make you immortal. I didn't want to lose you to time Natsumi, I love you, thats why I gave you my chakra, I hope you are not mad at me" confessed Kurama.

Hearing this Natsumi hugged Kurama. "I am not mad at you Kurama-kun, I like the change and I didn't want to leave you too as I love you too." Said Natsumi pulling away from the hug and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours. Natsumi felt something hardening inside her pussy. She broke the kiss and looked down to see that Kurama was still inside her and was aroused too.

Kurama blushed seeing their state but asked her "So, you ready to finish what we started?" "Yes, I am ready. But this time we are doing this inside a house" said Natsumi and created a house around them and a king sized bed under them. Seeing the bed forming from under them Kurama couldn't stop himself from chuckling softly.

'She is eager too it seems' he thought. Kurama held her chin and looked her in the eyes before leaning forward, his eyes closing midway. Natsumi mirrored his actions and soon again they were making out.

Natsumi couldn't stop from moaning when Kurama's tongue entered her mouth and played with hers. Kurama broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and sucking on it leaving red love marks. He kissed her mate mark before trailing downwards towards her breasts and kissed her breasts.

He again claimed her mouth muffling her moans. He took out his dick out of her folds during this making her whine in his mouth.

Natsumi trailed her hands over his bear torso before moving down and gripping his 12 inch massive cock with her soft hands and started stroking it slowly. Kurama gasped breaking their kiss. Kurama couldn't help but groan from her touch.

"Would you like me to suck it, Kurama-kun" she asked seductively. Kurama couldn't say anything with her stroking him, so he just nodded in approval. She bent down and started to lick his dick like it was a tasty lollipop, it was to her at least. After licking it for some time she started to swallow it.

She took the head in first and made her way towards the base slowly. She was able to take whole 12 inches into her mouth and the head to the cock was now in her throat. She started to move her head up and down sucking his cock like a pro.

Kurama threw his head back in the pleasure he was receiving from Natsumi's warm mouth around his shaft. She was teasing him by her slow movements. Kurama looked down and found that Natsumi was looking up at him with a look full of love and lust while bobbing her head up and down his dick.

Seeing this, Kurama couldn't control himself and quickly he grabbed the back of her head with both of his hands, fisting her golden locks, and started to throat fuck her. Natsumi couldn't help but feel excited by this and started moaning, though her moans were muffled by his cock.

She was nearing orgasm just by him fucking her mouth; she couldn't help but get excited on thinking how good it will feel when he will claim her womanhood. She soon reached her orgasm and moaned loudly. Kurama couldn't hold longer either, not with her moaning around his dick.

He emptied his load inside her mouth. With his dick still in her mouth, she was forced to drink his cum. "You taste good Kurama-kun" she said tasting his cum. He smiled at her, not trusting his voice to say anything.

He claimed her lips again but soon broke off and started trailing kisses on her neck moving down slowly until he reached her breasts. He kissed her right breast and took its nipple in his mouth sucking on it while playing with the other one with his hands.

He then moved on to the other one and repeated his actions, while rubbing her clit with one of his tail. He then started trailing kisses down her body and made her lay on the bed.

He reached her pussy and licked and kissed it once making her moan and arch her back. He entered his tongue into her wet folds tasting her. He used his tails to grope and massage her breasts while he ate her out.

Natsumi soon reached her another orgasm leaking her pussy juices into Kurama's waiting mouth. He drank her pussy juices and climbed on to her facing her. They leaned towards each other meeting halfway in another passionate kiss. They could taste each others' sex juices in the kiss.

They broke the kiss after making out for some time and Kurama placed his dick, which had never went down by the looks of it, at her entrance and made a thrust making the head of his cock enter her. He started applying more pressure entering her pussy slowly.

Once he was fully inside, he waited for few minutes for Natsumi to get adjusted to his new size as it was an inch wider than before and then he took his dick out of her folds until only its head was inside her. He made a thrust again and sheathed his full length inside her making her gasp.

He started fucking her with slow thrusts enjoying the moment. Natsumi couldn't help but moan from the pleasure she was receiving. "Fuck me harder Kurama-kun" she moaned out. Kurama complied with her request and increased his pace of fucking her.

After some time fucking Natsumi in that position, Kurama turned her around and made her stand on all fours and resumed fucking her doggy style. He also inserted one finger into her asshole finger fucking her asshole as well as groping her breasts with his tails.

Natsumi couldn't stop her moaning; she had orgasmed once more by now, she had lost count of the number of orgasms she had in the evening.

Kurama was feeling like he was in heaven at this point. He was fucking his angel of a mate, she was moaning in pleasure because of him; her moans were like music to his ears driving him towards his orgasm. "I'm close Nat-chan" he said in between breaths.

"Me too Kurama-kun, lets cum together" she said. He grunted in response and increased his pace once more making her moan louder. After a few more thrusts, they came together.

Kurama rolled off her and allowed her to lay on the bed her face facing him. They both were panting heavily. They both were exhausted very much and needed some rest. "I love you Nat-chan" Kurama said once again confessing his love.

"I love you too Kurama-kun" Natsumi replied to her new lover. She kissed him one final time before breaking apart and wishing him good night as she needed some sleep. Kurama too followed her mate's decision and he too dosed off.

**One Year Later...**

True to Kurama's words, Natsumi generated the yang chakra equal to the yin part Kurama had given her and became a juubi. In her human form, she looked the same but her beast form was of a beautiful ten tailed wolf with snow white fur and blue eyes.

She had confessed everything to her grandmother Tsunade when she returned. Tsunade was happy for her granddaughter that she found love and was happy. The day she became the juubi, Kurama became free again as one cannot seal a bijuu within a bijuu.

After becoming the juubi, Natsumi confessed everything to her friends. She handed the job of Hokage to Konohamaru when she became the juubi and left the village with her love Kurama to roam the world and keep an eye on the people so no more wars break out. She and Kurama lived a happy life with each other.


End file.
